Cold drink & a Towel
by Akolyte of Dark Arts
Summary: The residents of Ayakashi Kan lived many lives. This is a story about one of their reincarnations almost without memories of the previous ones. Especially a certain yuki-onna & an ittan-momen.


**This is my first InuxBoku SS fanfic. Until now I only wrote "Fairy Tail" stories. I hope you like it. As I wrote in my summary it is the about one of their reincarnations, but i won't say if it is before or after the timeline shown in the anime. And to those who wonder about the title. This story will be focused around Renshou & Nobara, since I'm writing while it's summer, well almost it's hot. So the most needed things for me in this time is something to drink like a chilled beer or soda and a towel to wipe of sweat. That is the origin of the title.**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuxBoku SS

* * *

**Chapter I : Arrival**

Maison de Ayakashi also known as Ayakashi Kan, for outsiders it's known as a fancy lodging house for members of the rich and powerful families. But the truth is a bit more unbelievable.

Yes, it's true that the residents of this place come from the elite, but that's not the only thing they have in common. Many of the influential families in the country are so now, because one of their ancestors was an youkai and decended in a generation recives it's blood. Those family members are like good luck charms to the rest of the clan and so they kept from harm, not only from the human world, but the pure-blooded youkai. And so Ayakashi Kan is one of the places were those so called "luck charms" may be protected from the threats of the night.

And today to this place comes a new resident. A black car stops in front of the main gate. Out of it gets off a short, pretty, young girl with long black hair. "Ojou-sama I'll take your luggage." Spoke the driver. "No need, I,ll take them myself!" She replied in a dignified manner. After taking the her luggage from the driver and saying goodbye she entered the premises of the complex. Upon approaching the front doors she noticed a strange person spying her while hiding behind a tree.

She wasn't able to get a clear look of the stalker, the only things she could make out were that the person was female with cream-coloured hair and that she was wearing glasses. It seemed also she was in a similar age. Ignoring the odd girl she went inside. Upon entering the building she bumped into a man. The man was young probably in his early twenties. He had neck-long, brown hair and a goatee. His skin was tanned and he had a tattoo on his face. "Hello, you must be the new tenant." He greeted with a calm and warm voice. It took her few seconds before responding. "Hello, my name is Ririchiyo Shirakiin and I;ll be staying at room 2. Nice to meet you." She was extremely tense while introducing her self. "Nice to meet you to. I'm Renshou Sorinizuka. You can call me Renshou or onii-san, if you like." "Onii-san." His last words freaked her a little. "I'll stay with Sorinizuka. Oh! One question outside there is a strange girl." 'You mean the girl in the window?"

She turned around and opened her eyes wide in shock seeing the odd girl observing them through the window trying not to be spotted. "Don't worry about her she's the new Secret Service agent. She's probably assigned to you. It seems she is awfully shy around women." Renshou explained her. Tho Sorinizuka assured her she is harmless, she was uneasy cause someone like her will be her bodyguard. "Do you think I look feminine to you?" This question freaked Rorichiyo even more. Before she say anything back a man similar in age to Sorinizuka approached them. He was as tall and slim as Renshou, wearing a black suit. He had short, grey hair and eyes in different colours one blue and the dark gold."Let me introduce, this my SS agent Soushi Miketsukami. Soushi this the new tenant Rorichiyo Shirakiin." "Pleasure to meet you." He said after kissing her hand. Although Renshou was also hand some she wasn't mesmerized with him as she was with Miketsukami. "Do you want a tour around the place?' Soushi asked her. "OK, but without me I have classes. See ya!" Sorinizuka explained himself and left. Shrakiin felt even more uncomfortable being left alone with Miketsukami. "Shall we begin?" Asked the man in the suit. Rorichiyo didn't object and followed him without a word. First they visited her so she could leave her things.

Then they went aroundthe whole complex including the Lounge, public bath and the rooftop garden. The tour or rather

the presence of Miketsukami left her incredibly tired. After seeing the whole place she returned to her room. It was of course spacious, it had to be for a person of her status. There was a kitchen and a bathroom. But the most important for her now was a bed to lie down. She was ready to fall asleep when she heard a knocking to the door. She opened it and in behind them was the strange girl, her own SS agent. Now she could have a better look at her. She was about her age, a bit taller her and had a small bust , but definitely bigger than her own flat chest. You could without a mistake notice her red cheeks.

- Excuse me for my late introduction. I'm Nobara Yukinokouji, your personal Secret Service agent.

- Nice to meet you I'm ...

- No need for introduction Shirakiin-san.

- OK, is there anything you want to say to me?

- Yes, will you be my GIRLFRIEND ?

* * *

**I know there isn't even any interaction between the main pair, but just wait this isn;t a "one-shot". **

**If you liked it, review it.**

**If you hated it, review it.**


End file.
